


I Can Make You Happy

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Just a short little thing I found on my computer about the moment Dean accepts that there is something more between Castiel and himself and that he needs to let it happen, not just for himself but for Castiel.





	I Can Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was something I wrote a long time ago. I found it sitting in my WIP folder on my computer. It definitely was meant for more but I don't feel it anymore. However, what I did get written didn't seem so bad and seems like a cute little one shot thing. So, I decided to share it with all of you. Enjoy. P.S. I do not plan on writing any more for this story.

It was the middle of May, the weather was starting to brighten up and Dean, well Dean was stuck in the bunker. The place that once felt like the first home he had ever had was turning into a Jail cell. He could not escape its walls long enough to feel like he was free. Sam had been letting him go on random cases with him but even Dean knew that it was sometimes a bad idea. Dean could not control himself. It was like when Sam lost his soul, only Dean could not always control his urge to kill and for nothing more than the fun of it.

The last hunt they went on did not end up well for them. They got the big bad but a life was lost along the way that should not have been. Innocent blood was spilled because of Dean. It was an accident of course, but that did not make it any better. His careless behavior caused the avoidable accident. Now a little boy did not have his mother. Dean of all people ached at the thought of it.

Footsteps made their way down the hall and Dean perked up in his bed. Sam was on a case all the way across the country. Not that he could not return but Dean had only talked to him hours ago. Baby was fast but she was not that fast.

Grabbing his knife, Dean jumped up and slowly worked his way to his door, listening for anything familiar and he found it. The way the feet firmly hit the ground, no hesitation in their step. The echo that bounced around the walls of the hallway. Dean reached over and set his knife down on a shelf. It was Cas.

Pulling his door open, Dean was greeted by Castiel, a half smile across his face. Dean had been seeing Castiel less and less lately. It was his fault most of the time but Castiel as well was busy. Not only was he searching for his grace but he was trying to find a way to save him. Dean felt that his efforts should be focused only on his grace. There was no saving him.

“Hey Cas,” Dean smiled at his angel friend.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel replied, smiling for the simple fact that Dean was smiling at him.

“I didn’t expect you to be stopping by,” Dean stepped back into his room and threw himself down on the bed. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Sam,” Castiel did not hold back any of this answer. “I assisted him a little on his case and he told me what happened on your last one. He said you killed a man.”

“Ah,” Dean shook his head, no longer happy with Castiel’s presence. He was there to give him a speech about the mark, on how he should be more careful. These were all things that he already knew. “Well you can just go back to Sammy and tell him that I don’t need the talking to.”

“I did not come for Sam or to lecture you,” Castiel moved in closer to Dean, stopping right at the edge of Dean’s bed. “I came to make sure you were okay.”

“You came to see how I feel?” Dean spoke but more out loud to nothing and less at Castiel. He was in disbelief. All Sam and Castiel had been doing lately were lecturing him. Now Castiel wanted to know how he was doing. Dean didn’t buy it. “I am just fucking peachy.”

“Dean,” Castiel took it upon himself to sit down on the edge of the bed. “I just want to help.”

“Help what?” Dean sat up, face now only inches from Castiel’s. “You gonna hide the bodies for me?”

“Dean,” Castiel shook his head at Dean. He knew that Dean was trying to hide behind his anger and he was not going to let Dean do that. “I just want to help make you feel better. What can I do for you?”

“Can you get me a hot blond?” Dean was trying to make Castiel uncomfortable. It was not that he did not care that Cas was worried about him but it was his best defense. “Someone to help me relieve the tension if you know what I mean?”

Castiel starred off into space for a moment and Dean felt like he had succeeded in his mission to make Castiel uncomfortable. Though he had done what he set out to do, he did not feel good about it in the slightest.

“Would you,” Castiel gave Dean a strange look and moved himself down on the bed, closer to Dean. “Would you settle for a not so bad looking brunette? At least I have heard this body is not so bad looking.”

“Excuse me?” Dean pulled his head back, looking Castiel up and down. He then began to laugh. The angel was getting better at joking. “Jesus Cas, you made my heart stop.”

“Is that a no?” Castiel hung his head down. “I will go look for a blond then.”

Castiel stood up from the bed and stepped forward but Dean did not let him get far. He grabbed Castiel’s arm and pulled him back down to the bed. Castiel was being serious and Dean had hurt him. Dean had told him that he was not good enough. Dean never wanted Castiel to feel like he was not good enough. If it was not for Cas, he would still be in hell. Though life was not good now, it was still better than hell.

“I appreciate what you are offering,” Dean tried to find all the right words. He was not gay or anything like that but that did not mean that he did not care about Castiel. To deny what they had with one another would be stupid.

“But you are not interested in me that way,” Castiel finished the thought process for Dean, or at least he assumed he did. “They never are.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean shook his head with confusion. “Who are they?”

“My boss from the convenient store, she saw me as nothing more than a baby sitter,” Castiel thought back to that horribly embarrassing moment. “That one woman took me but only because she wanted to kill me. Not sure why she had to have sex with me first. Sex seems to be a weapon just as much as it is a pleasure.”

“Cas,” Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I want you. I really do. I …”

“Really?” Castiel’s face lit up as he interrupted Dean. Dean had not finished his sentence. He was trying to tell Castiel that he wanted him but that it was not in that way. He was now trapped in this place he did not know how to get out of.

“I can make you happy Dean,” Castiel reached out and ran his fingers along Dean’s arm. Dean imagined he would pull away, but it was the complete opposite. Dean’s skin lit up and electricity shot through his entire body. “Let me make you happy.”

Dean could not speak, he had no words to say. All he could do was nod his head. He could not pull away. He could not say that he did not want this too. For so long he had been fighting against people’s words. He was gay for his angel and everyone else knew it but him.

“I just don’t know what I am doing,” Castiel hung his head. “I know that I can make you happy, I just don’t know how all of this works.”

“Kiss me,” Dean pulled Castiel towards him. “You can start by kissing me.”

 


End file.
